The present invention relates to apparatus for removably securing an anchor of the pivoting fluke type to the bow pulpit of a boat.
A pivoting fluke type anchor (often referred to as a Danforth anchor) is a commonly used anchor on small and medium sized sail boats and power boats. On sail boats where there is a limitation on space, storage of the anchor has been a problem. While deck mountings have been utilized to fix the anchor during non use, it may be difficult to find a portion of the deck near the bow for location of such mounting. One such mounting is shown in the United States Patent to R. D. Ogg et al, U.S Pat. No. 2,705,467 issued Apr. 5, 1955. Note that a pivoting fluke (Danforth) type anchor is illustrated in FIG. 1 of that patent and reference to other patents dealing with similar anchor structures is made in the patent, all of which are adopted herein by reference.
In many sail boats there is a rail at the bow of the boat defining a pulpit. The rail provides support for the sailor when he is required to perform various tasks at the bow. In the present invention, a pair of brackets have been provided which can be movably secured to the pulpit rail whereby the pivoting fluke type (Danforth) anchor can be removably secured at a location outboard of the boat. With this structure the anchor is still readily accessible when needed and yet is located off of the deck and is out from underfoot. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for securing a pivoting fluke type anchor to the pulpit rail of a boat.
The pulpit rails for different boats will vary in configuration. The mounting brackets of the present invention are designed such that they can be adjusted to accommodate a large variety of rail shapes. Therefore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket of the above described type which is readily adjustable to accommodate different rail shapes.
It is another general object to provide an improved mounting for an anchor of the pivoting fluke type.